


Veränderliche Verkleidung

by Kuttie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Bezieht sich auf die mörderische Route im Spiel, Bruderliebe - Freeform, Fresh ist klug und grausam, Gen, Körperklau, Offenes und trauriges Ende, Papyrus ist zu gut für diese Welt, Sans spielt Streiche, Sans steht im Mittelpunkt, Tragödie / Komödie, Unbeabsichtigte Nutzung von Alkohol, Ziemlich kurze Kapitel, dafür aber verblüffend und cool
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuttie/pseuds/Kuttie
Summary: Albträume, gefolgt von Albträumen, gefolgt von Albträumen. Papyrus hält es nicht mehr aus.Da er nicht immer bei Sans sein kann, beschließt Papyrus, etwas zu finden, das seinen Bruder ablenkt und beruhigt.Sans kennt das alles bereits. Er ist schon seit langer Zeit in dieser sich wiederholenden Zeitlinie gefangen.Doch als sein Bruder zurückkommt, ist etwas faul.Und dann geschehen merkwürdige Dinge.





	1. Veränderliche Wiederholung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changing Camouflage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182725) by [Kuttie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuttie/pseuds/Kuttie). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung meiner Fanfiktion “Changing Camouflage”.  
> (Ich hatte einfach mal Lust darauf, mir einen deutschen Fresh anzutun.  
> Freut euch also schonmal aufs Fremdschämen, höhö.)
> 
> Fresh / True Fresh stammen von “Loverofpiggies”: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Undertale ist ein Spiel von Toby Fox.

Es gab keine Gnade in diesen roten Augen.

 

Das scharfe Messer des Kindes sauste durch die Luft, schnitt mit Leichtigkeit durch weichen blauen Stoff und kollidierte mit dem Brustkorb des Gegners.

Auf den weißen Knochen traten feine Risse auf, die immer größer und länger wurden. An ihren Rändern bildeten sich scharlachrote Perlen, die an Masse zunahmen, zu Boden fielen und sich in Pfützen auf dem Fliesenboden sammelten.

 

Sans das Skelett versuchte aufrecht zu stehen, aber sein eigener Körper verriet ihn und fing an zu zittern und zu taumeln.

Seine zitternden Augenlichter blickten auf die schimmernde rote Flüssigkeit zu seinen Füßen.

Er bemerkte eine Bewegung durch den Schleier, der seinen Blick trübte. Zwei rote Lichter bewegten sich auf ihn zu. Rasend schnell.

Plötzlich erfüllte sich sein gesamtes Dasein mit quälendem Schmerz, sein Atem geriet ins Stocken. Die Klinge sank tief in seine noch pulsierende Seele. Sein Körper begann sich aufzulösen.

 

Sans schrie.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Ein blau leuchtendes Holzbrett rammte sich mit großer Wucht in die Wand.

"SANS!"

Bücher flatterten wie aufgeregte Fledermäuse durch den Raum.

"SANS! WACH AUF!"

Socken zischten in den Boden und hinterließen kleine Krater.

Ein großes Skelett wich schnell einer fliegenden Mülltonne aus und schüttelte verzweifelt seinen schlafenden Bruder.

"WACH AUF! BITTE!!!"

 

Schließlich erwachte Sans aus seinem Albtraum. Er blinzelte langsam und blickte leicht verwirrt in das besorgte Gesicht des großen Skeletts. "Was geht, Papyrus...?"

"ES IST WIEDER PASSIERT!" Papyrus sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen; Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.

"Oh." Sans schaute durch den Raum. Sein Schlafzimmer. Es war völlig zerstört worden. Große Teile seines Bücherschranks ragten wie eine Art abstrakte Treppe aus einer Wand  heraus. Sämtliche Fenster waren zerbrochen, Glasscherben über den Boden verteilt, und er hörte, wie aus der Mülltonne, die nun in der Decke steckte, erschrockenes Hundegewinsel kam. "Sieht aus wie ein Schlacht-Feldbett", scherzte Sans und grinste.

"URGH! DAS IST NICHT DER RICHTIGE ZEITPUNKT FÜR DEINE SCHLECHTEN  WORTSPIELE! MÜSSEN WIR ETWAS HIERGEGEN TUN!" schimpfte Papyrus mit seiner gewohnt lauten Stimme, während er den Hund aus seinem Gefängnis befreite. "DAS WAR BEREITS DER FÜNFTE ALBTRAUM IN FOLGE!"

"Oh. Schön. Ein Mehrteiler", murmelte Sans, noch viel zu müde, um sich überhaupt  um irgendwas zu kümmern, und fing wieder einmal an zu dösen.

"SANS! DAS IST EINE ERNSTE ANGELEGENHEIT! BEI DIESER GESCHWINDIGKEIT MUSS ICH JEDES EINZELNE MÖBELSTÜCK AUS DEINEM ZIMMER ENTFERNEN, UM WEITEREN SCHADEN ZU VERMEIDEN! DU BRAUCHST HILFE!"

"Wenn du es sagst, Bruderherz..." Sans gähnte und schlief ein.

 

Als Sans wieder aufwachte, lag er auf dem alten grünen Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer. "Hm", dachte er. Es schien, als hätte Papyrus ihn dorthin getragen. Sans streckte sich schläfrig und berührte gedankenverloren seine Brust.

Oh, stimmt. Er war wieder vom Menschen angegriffen worden.

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen packte Sans die warme Decke, die auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas lag, und wickelte sich darin ein.

Normalerweise konnte er die sich wiederholenden Zeitlinien nicht in Erinnerung behalten, aber diesmal war es anders. Er konnte sich noch an jeden einzelnen Schaden erinnern, den das menschliche Kind seinen Knochen zugefügt hatte. Jedes Mal hatte das Messer zum Schluss seine Seele halbiert und dabei seinen einzelnen HP zerstört.

Er wusste genau, was als nächstes passieren würde. Jede einzelne Sekunde war gleich, jeder Moment eine sich wiederholende Verspottung. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er für immer in einer Wiederholung gefangen und hatte es so satt. Es spielte keine Rolle, was er tat oder wie sehr er sich bemühte, am Ende tötete das menschliche Kind alle und startete alles neu, dabei das Skelett in einer Art verdrehter Zeitschleife einsperrend.

Sans hatte schon vor zig Wiederholungen völlig aufgegeben. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Nicht, dass es überhaupt etwas brächte, es würden sowieso alle sterben.

 

Seine Augen blieben an der Wanduhr neben dem Sofa hängen.

Oh. Richtig. Papyrus würde sehr bald zurück sein.

 

Mit einem lauten und fröhlichen "NYEH HEH HEH!" sprang Papyrus durch das bereits geöffnete Fenster ins Haus. Ein plötzliches Furzgeräusch erschreckte ihn und er schaute hinunter, nur um zu merken, dass er auf einem der Furzkissen seines Bruders gelandet war.

"Sei vorsichtig, Bruderherz. Anscheinend hat hier jemand etwas vergessen", sagte Sans augenzwinkernd.

“ERNSTHAFT??? SANS! DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!"

Sans fing an, zu kichern. Sein Bruder schaffte es immer noch, ihn bei Laune zu halten und war das Einzige, was ihn nach all der Zeit immer noch geistig gesund und stabil hielt.

Papyrus schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. “WIE AUCH IMMER! ICH HABE KEINE ZEIT FÜR SOWAS! " Er hob seine Hände, in denen er eine sehr schmutzige Schuhschachtel hielt und wirkte so, als hätte er kürzlich den Weihnachtsmann getroffen. “SANS! GUCK MAL!”

"Oh? Bist du endlich bereit, den nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung zu tun, Bruderherz?"

Papyrus' völlig verdatterter Blick war ein Anblick für die Götter. Sans konnte sein Lachen kaum zurückhalten. Freudentränen schimmerten an den Rändern seiner Augenhöhlen.

Das große Skelett stampfte verärgert mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. “SANS! MIR REICHT’S! ICH GEHE!"

"Och, sei nicht so, ich will wirklich sehen, was du mir zeigen wolltest..." Sans tat sein Bestes, um enttäuscht zu klingen und Interesse vorzutäuschen.

 

Natürlich wusste er schon, was im Schuhkarton war. Er hatte den kleinen Haustierstein darin schon viele, viele Male zuvor gesehen.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! NUN GUT! DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS VERGIBT DIR, SANS!” rief Papyrus stolz aus und strahlte vor Freude. Danach kniete er sich vor Sans auf dem Sofa nieder. “DA ICH DANK MEINES ÜBERAUS WICHTIGEN TRAININGS NICHT STÄNDIG BEI DIR SEIN KANN, HABE ICH BESCHLOSSEN, ETWAS ZU FINDEN, DAS DIR IN DUNKLEN ZEITEN GESELLSCHAFT LEISTEN SOLL.” Er entfernte den Deckel der Schuhschachtel auf theatralische Weise. “SCHAU HER, SANS! DAS IST NUN DEIN NEUER BESTER FREUND!"

Sans' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

 

In der Schachtel lag der hässlichste Tintenfisch, den er je gesehen hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Güte, auf deutsch wirkt meine Geschichte ja mal echt merkwürdig. :,-D  
> Und Fresh hat noch nichtmal ein Wort gesprochen.


	2. Veränderliche Geräusche

Sans starrte ungläubig auf die Kreatur im Schuhkarton direkt vor ihm.

Es sah so aus, als hätte ein farbenblinder Künstler versucht, eine Mischung aus Seestern und Tintenfisch auf eine Leinwand zu rotzen. Das Ding war größtenteils mit Staub bedeckt, aber Sans konnte im Licht der Deckenlampe seine violette Haut durch die Staubschicht schimmern sehen.

 

"ICH HABE DAS ARME DING IM WALD GEFUNDEN!" erklärte Papyrus.

Sans stupste es vorsichtig an. Es war kalt und schleimig und rührte sich nicht. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Dieser Tintenfisch ist tot, Bruder..."

Papyrus' Gesichtszüge entgleisten, und bevor sein Bruder ihn mit einem passenden Wortspiel belästigen konnte, packte das große Skelett schnell den Tintenfisch und drückte ihn wie ein (pott)hässliches Baby sanft gegen seinen eigenen Brustkorb.

"Äh... Das würde ich nicht mehr anfassen."

"SANS! DU VERLETZT IHRE GEFÜHLE!"

"' Ihre'..."?

"JA! IHR NAME IST VIOLETTA UND SIE IST DEINE ALLERBESTE FREUNDIN, SANS! SEI NICHT SO FIES ZU IHR!" Papyrus streichelte den Tintenfisch vorsichtig mit einem Zeigefinger. Plötzlich begann das Wesen zu zucken und Papyrus' Augen funkelten freudig auf. "SIEHST DU? SIE IST NICHT TOT, SIE HAT NUR GESCHLAFEN!"

Sans behielt den sich windenden Tintenfisch im Auge und rutschte schnell zum anderen Ende des Sofas und somit aus Papyrus’ Reichweite, als dieser versuchte, ihm das glitschige Ding in die Hand zu drücken. "Äh, nein danke. Ich bin momentan nicht in der Stimmung für... sowas." Sans sprang vom Sofa auf.

"ABER SIE IST SO SÜß!" Papyrus hielt das Ding auf Sans’ Augenhöhe. Ein seltsamer Riss bildete sich auf dem glitschigen Wesen und öffnete sich, ein schwarzes mit scharfen Haifischzähnchen umrandetes Auge offenbarend, dessen Iris goldene und rote Kreise umgaben. "SCHAU SIE DIR DOCH MAL AN!"

Sans' ständiges Grinsen begann zu stocken und plötzlich war ihm ziemlich schlecht.

 

Glücklicherweise beschloss sein Bruder, ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen und legte den Tintenfisch in ein Aquarium, das direkt neben der Küchentür auf einem Tisch im Wohnzimmer stand. Der Tintenfisch versuchte sofort erfolglos, aus dem glatten Behälter zu klettern und rutschte die Glaswände herunter.

Papyrus verhinderte einen erneuten Fluchtversuch, indem er das Aquarium mit dessen Deckel bedeckte. "SEI NICHT ALBERN, VIOLETTA", rügte er und wackelte belehrend mit einem Zeigefinger. "DIE WELT IST EIN GEFÄHRLICHER ORT, DU WÜRDEST DICH NUR SELBST VERLETZEN." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zeigte er auf die Dekoration im Aquarium, welche aus einem kleinen Sandhügel, einer gefälschten Pflanze und einem winzigen Holzhaus für Meerschweinchen bestand. "DIESES KLEINE HAUS WAR EIGENTLICH FÜR EINEN HAUSTIERSTEIN GEDACHT, ABER DU DARFST ES RUHIG BENUTZEN. DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS HAT NUR DIE BESTEN SACHEN AUSGESUCHT, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "BIS SANS ES ENDLICH MAL AUF DIE REIHE BEKOMMT, DICH REGELMÄßIG ZU FÜTTERN, WERDE ICH FÜR DICH NUR DIE ALLERBESTE SPAGHETTI ZUBEREITEN, VIOLETTA!”

Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund fing der Tintenfisch sofort an, heftig zu zittern.

"IST DIR KALT? MACH DIR KEINE SORGEN." Papyrus lief aus dem Raum und kam nach einer Weile zurück, eine Infrarotlampe in seinen Händen. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch, direkt vor das Aquarium und schaltete sie ein. Warmes Licht fiel auf den zitternden Tintenfisch. "DEIN NEUES ZUHAUSE WIRD BALD SEHR GEMÜTLICH."

Der Tintenfisch huschte schnell aus dem Licht zum Holzhäuschen und versuchte sich hineinzudrücken. Aber es sah aus, als wäre er viel zu groß.

"OH JE, SIEHT SO AUS, ALS BRÄUCHTEST DU EINE DIÄT, VIOLETTA!" rief Papyrus schockiert aus und blickte auf den Tintenfisch, der sich jetzt im Schatten hinter dem  Häuschen versteckte.

 

Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, wurde Papyrus plötzlich durch lauten Lärm erschreckt und er schaute verwirrt stirnrunzelnd in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle.

Ein kleiner weißer Hund raste aus der Küche und schleppte einen riesigen Schädel mit sich.

Sobald Papyrus das Tier entdeckt hatte, fing er sofort an, es zu jagen. “SANS! HALT DIESEN LÄSTIGEN HUND AUF!"

Sans entspannte sich wieder, als er sah, dass sich die Zeitlinie wieder wie gewohnt in ihrem sich wiederholenden Zeitplan befand. "Geht klar, Bruderherz", log er und täuschte einen Versuch vor, den Hund zu fangen.

Aber das Tier rutschte durch seine knochigen Finger und sprang aus dem Fenster. "Ups. Jetzt fühl ich mich hundeelend, weil das Tier jetzt bei dem Hundewetter mit deiner Waffe um die Häuser zieht.”

"SAAAAAAAAANS!" jammerte Papyrus frustriert, beide Arme zur Decke ausgestreckt. "MEIN ARMER SPEZIALANGRIFF! WARTE NUR, HUND! ICH WERDE DICH KRIEGEN! NYEEEEEEH!" Er sprang aus dem Fenster und folgte seinem kleinen Ziel.

So ein zielstrebiger und cooler Typ. Sans kicherte, mit brüderlicher Ehrfurcht erfüllt.

 

Ein schlurfendes Geräusch aus dem Aquarium erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Tintenfisch versuchte immer noch, dem Licht der Infrarotlampe zu entfliehen.

"Oh.” Sans trottete zum Tisch und stellte die Lampe weg. “Siehst du? Jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

Der Tintenfisch blickte über das Dach und wackelte mit zwei seiner Tentakeln. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er um etwas bitten.

Sans runzelte die Stirn. “Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit sowas wie dir umgehen soll. Ich weiß nicht mal, was du bist und warum du plötzlich in dieser Zeitlinie bist. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."

Er kam sich jetzt ziemlich albern vor.

"Jetzt rede ich schon mit Meerestieren, was?", dachte er. "Ich sollte ein Nickerchen machen."

  
  


Gesagt, getan; Sans lag auf seinem Bett und war bereit, jederzeit einzuschlafen. Der Schlaf blieb ihm jedoch verwehrt, da plötzlich laute Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen.

  
  


“NYOO HOO HOO! MEIN ARMER, ARMER SPEZIALANGRIFF! BLÖDER HUND!”

Sans zog die Decke über den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopfkissen fühlte sich warm und gemütlich an.

  
Bellen.

“NYEH?! DER HUND IST ZURÜCK. WARTE NUR, DIESMAL KRIEGE ICH DICH!"

Herzerweichendes Winseln.

“WA-? WAS IST LOS? HABE ICH DICH ERSCHRECKT? ES TUT MIR WIRKLICH LEID! KOMM HER...”

Stampfen.

“SIEHST DU? JETZT IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG. WIE WÄRE ES JETZT MIT SPAGHETTI?"

Frohe Leckgeräusche.

“HÄ? AH! AHAHAHAH! DAS KITZELT! LASS DAS! AHAHAHA!”

  
  


Sans war eingeschlafen.

  
  


Nur um plötzlich von einem entsetzlichen Schrei geweckt zu werden. Sein Bruder.

  
Sofort rollte Sans aus seiner warmen Decke, taumelte schlaftrunken durch sein Zimmer, kollidierte mit der Wand direkt neben der Tür und gelang es zwei Sekunden später, auf den Flur zu gelangen.

 

Papyrus saß auf dem gefliesten Boden der Küche, seine Augen mit seinen Händen bedeckend und schluchzte verzweifelt. Tomatensoße war überall verschüttet worden, der Raum sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.

"Was ist los, Bruderherz?", fragte Sans besorgt und rieb sich die Schläfe.

“I... ICH VERSUCHTE SPAGHETTI ZU MACHEN, ABER DIE TOMATENSOßE KOCHTE ÜBER UND GRIFF MICH AN! NYOOO HOO HOO!” erklärte sein Bruder und zeigte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den mit Tomatensoße gefüllten, umgekippten Topf auf dem ausgeschalteten Herd.

"Oh. Soll ich... dir eine Kältepackung für deine Augen besorgen?" fragte Sans gähnend, sich wieder entspannend angesichts der frohen Botschaft, dass es seinem Bruder gut ging.

“N-NEIN. ALLES IN ORDNUNG, BRUDER. ES IST NUR TOMATENSOßE. DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS LÄSST SICH AUCH VON DIESER BÖSARTIGEN PFLANZENFLÜSSIGKEIT NICHT UNTERKRIEGEN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Als Papyrus aufstand, zitterte er sichtlich. “ICH... ICH BRAUCHE NUR EINE KLEINE PAUSE..." Er schwankte aus der Küche und die Treppe hinauf zu seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer.

 

In der Zwischenzeit stellte Sans den mit eiskalter Tomatensoße gefüllten Topf wieder richtig hin. Als er zurück im Wohnzimmer war, fiel sein Blick auf das Aquarium.

 

Ein Teil des Tintenfisches ragte aus dem kleinen Haus und wackelte träge.

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Güte, auf deutsch wirkt meine Geschichte ja mal echt merkwürdig. :,-D  
> Und Fresh hat noch nichtmal ein Wort gesprochen.


End file.
